Talk:Mitsuki
Third Team Member So when was this stated?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :More accurately, where? It just came out of nowhere... Where was it stated Boruto, Sarada and this character were on a team? 09:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::http://i.imgur.com/lwScrG6.jpg --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:39, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::In the -MICHI- guidebook for the exhibition, I think. Imma ask OD about it. Sarutobii2, no one can read that. x) • Seelentau 愛 議 09:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I missed the text next to Boruto. It says that the three are indeed a team. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) From this, although we have to wait for more info to confirm that. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 09:44, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :No, that's not really the source. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok that seems to check out I suppose. Do we have a better picture of him at least or is this all we got?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::You mean the profile pic? That's all we got for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh course. Introduce the third member of the team, give us no good picture. He's probably the Tenten of the team anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Going by his description, I really don't think so. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:40, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Er... Maybe it's just me being anal, but... doesn't his hair look more like a light shade of blue? Like pale blue instead of white like the article states? 20:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :少し長めの白髪には、パーマがかかっている。 (His slightly long white hair is in the form of a perm.) :) --Omojuze (talk) 20:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah^^. Thank you. 20:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem. Glad I could clear this up :) --Omojuze (talk) 20:13, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Okay i kinda confused with his name. His name shouldn't be mistaken for the other character's with a similar name spelling. Should i add the trivia? --ScottKazama (talk) 22:45, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :No, the names are similar, but not identical. Nothing worthy of the trivia-section. Norleon (talk) 15:50, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I added the looking for template, the trivia just looked bad and made no sense. But in the future, please don't ask a question on a talkpage and then go perform the action you asked the question on, without waiting for any answers. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Kakashi's Son? I found this images when translated it says something like: The son of Kakashi: Mitsuki Hatake The mysterious youth and third member of Sarada and Boruto's team is Kakashi's son, which is confirmed in the Naruto-ten Premium Fan Book Shinden Kaminari no Sho and Naruto-ten Official Guest Book Sinden Kaze no Sho. Can someone confirm this?Gold-king99 (talk) 03:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :It's not confirmed that he's Kakashi's son at all and the image that you upload doesn't match your quoted translation. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 04:11, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Honestly, I don't know where you get these rumors from, but please stop uploading images to this wikia for the purpose of showing them on talkpages. Please use links to the image instead. 04:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm curious what does it say?Gold-king99 (talk) 04:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC) 多くの事が謎に包まれており、ミステリアスな存在。目の周りが少し涼しげな少年 だ。 "Many things about him are shrouded in mystery, and he has a mysterious existence. He's a boy who's a little cool-looking to those around him." 少し長めの白髪には、パーマがかかっている。 "His slightly long white hair is in the form of a perm." Credits go to OrganicDinosaur and First_Mate_Zoro on Reddit. --Questionaredude (talk) 05:03, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Mitsuki wears traditional clothes, white hair, pale skin... I think that he is Toneri's son. Ōtsutsuki and Hyūga wear traditional clothes. --Sharingan91 (talk) 11:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe it too. He looks like Toneri.--Salamancc (talk) 11:53, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::And all this is speculative. Use the forums to discuss these things and also, stop uploading pics just for use on a talkpage, that violates the spirit of the "don't upload pics just for forum use" policy. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Mitsuki Ootsutsuki? Way to kill our tongue Kishi.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : Mitsuki.....looks like a Neji type to me--Hisana456 (talk) 10:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Toneri's Son? Come on the looks......Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:44, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Ok. Some might think otherwise. Just be patient, your questions will be answered eventually.--Omojuze (talk) 13:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Its better to have speculations right now. Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :::If we guessed based on appearance, Mitsuki would have 2 parents listed, Toneri and Orochimaru. Seems legit right? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:03, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's never better to include speculation. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:07, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Slightly relevant question based on his parentage: can Orochimaru get pregnant when he's in a female body? Chaosattractor (talk) 23:16, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I suggest you to go outside and get some friends.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:03, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Orochimaru pregnant O_O I don't even want to think about it, but I admit the kid looks like a clone of Toneri i just wonder why aren't his parents revealed. What is Kishimoto thinking? Sanyboy223 (talk) 10:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :It'll probably be something obvious or disappointing, like Tobi being Obito. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I actually hope that he's a Orochimaru creation using Toneri's DNA using alchemy or cloning or something (not the creepy Orochimaru pregnant BS)--DuelMaster93 (talk) 17:28, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Full face or color? So should we change infobox images to an image of Mitsuki's full face from chapter 702 or keep the horribly angled one? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 00:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Good question. 00:56, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Full face from #702. Looks much better. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Agree with Kirin. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::So... new photo?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Most likely, no one's against that.--Omojuze (talk) 20:38, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm all for it. People might complain about it not being in color, but I'm all for your idea Kirin.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 20:50, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Alright, so I'm going to replace it then.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) friends with Boruto? In gaiden's first chapter we seen that both share same desk, in chapter 3 Mitsuki was with Boruto on his bento delivery. So can be these two considered as friedns or it is early to conclude that? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 23:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :If you were to phrase it as "seemingly friendly with each other" for the purposes of not speculating, then yeah you could include it in the article to be on the safe side if that's what you're asking. But if you ask me, I don't think it's too early at all. They sit right next to each other, like Shikamaru & Chōji used to when they were academy students, as you said as well as the Bento delivery scene. I wouldn't be against it.--Mina talk | 23:58, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Father According to new information is his father. Sarada inquires to whether it's actually his mother or father, due to snip's current androgyny. But father is the logical way to go, right? It all adds up really, as snip is another village. Pesa123456789 (talk) 22:36, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't spoiler on talk pages. :3 • Seelentau 愛 議 23:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Ay Ay, it's good for his infobox SLT. Pesa123456789 (talk) 23:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :And it's begun.--Mina talk | 23:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :: @Seelentau what is the wiki's definition of a spoiler, because the movie has been officially screened in japan. --DC52 (talk) 07:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::No, it hasn't. A pre-screening is no official screening, since it's only for a few people. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:12, July 27, 2015 (UTC) No Miiina, the war finished ages ago... Pesa123456789 (talk) 13:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Pre-screening spoilers confirm Mitsuki's father's identity I'm not going to say it just in case it's our policy to not reveal info until it's officially available.. but are movie spoilers okay to use as information for articles? --Mandon (talk) 04:18, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :No. They aren't.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:28, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Normally, I'd agree but we've removed quite a few snippets lately, and that was based on an actual trailer. Best to wait for the movie at this point.--Mina talk | 00:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::So what confirmed Mitsuki's parent identity right now, seeing that the wiki has added Orochimaru's name to his infobox? NewGenToneri (talk) 00:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC)NewGenToneri ::::A trusted member of the fandom went to see the movie and confirmed the post-credit scene. Link in Windstar's talk page. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::I thought the movie doesn't come out until tomorrow? NewGenToneri (talk) 00:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC)NewGenToneri ::::::Japan is ahead of you, they already have tomorrow. Also, there was a special screening in the night. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:43, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes, confirmed Mitsuki's parent identity right now, Orochimaru belong to son, Mitsuki. Mitsuki have same him. Adding to Epilogue? Rather than added to his backstory, should the latest side story be placed in a section before Naruto Gaiden in the Epilogue section like with all the others? We can still have his past before his sixth test in his background. Diamonddeath (talk) 07:03, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :That would go against how all articles are structured so no. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:13, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::This is given the same "Naruto Gaiden" prefix as the previous ten chapter Sarada series, so shouldn't we treat it the same way? Technically, you could say they're both backstory to Boruto the Movie and the upcoming Boruto manga, it's just that this one happens first.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:30, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Titles don't determine where a characters history is written, chronological order does + anything that happens before a characters debut takes place (Chapter 700+1), goes in background. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:57, April 22, 2016 (UTC) But technically, this is where the character debuts, as it takes place before Naruto Gaiden. It would be the same as ignoring the Hiden books taking place in the epilogue because they take place before the Boruto movie or ignoring the Last Movie because it takes place before 700+1. It's a new story, not backstory. Diamonddeath (talk) 14:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Not really. The debut is the first appearance of a character in flesh. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:38, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Sage Transformation Mitsuki uses Sage Transformation, so has he Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai ???--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:45, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Mitsuki's healing factor Mitsuki was able to almost instantly heal a stab wound, on his arm, similar to Naruto or Madara. --DC52 (talk) 07:32, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know, Regeneration Ability ??.--Sharingan91 (talk) 10:35, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Mitsuki didn't heal a thing. Look closer, and pay attention to the sound effects. That's just water from Suigetsu's partially liquified form. Omnibender - Talk - 15:59, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Prologue Outfit So is the outfit that Mitsuki and Orochimaru wore on their "mission" in the Boruto Prologue a flak jacket or is it armor like what his brother Log wore?JHN13 (talk) 21:32, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Oro and Log Now that we know that Mitsuki is an actual clone of Orochimaru, should we change how they're listed in infoboxes? I mean, do we change their relationship to something like "genetic source/template", or do we keep their current family like listings? Omnibender - Talk - 17:33, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :Isn't a child a copy of its parents technically? More or less. Mitsuki isn't 100% Orochimaru, he was modified. So I think a son-father is fine. That's how Mitsuki perceives him anyway, as his parent.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:00, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Shouldn't Iwagakure be added to Mitsuki's "Affiliation" status? I mean, he willingly joined them. Even if it's temporary (obviously), it still should be added, right? HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:54, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Orochimaru should be titled "parent" on Mitsuki's infobox I saw Rogu (Log) is classified as Mitsuki's brother, but Orochimaru is classified as Mitsuki's genetic template. I understand that Mitsuki was not created through normal means, but that does not mean that Oro is not his parent. Oro constantly refers to themself as Mitsuki's parent. Not as Mitsuki's genetic template. And Mitsuki equally so calls Oro his parent. Should this not be edited? Experiment or not, Oro considers Mitsuki their child. It is said multiple times in the show, and Oro even says to Boruto in one episode that 'of course he is my son', and Mitsuki all the same says 'my parent' all the time. I definitely feel it is odd and incorrect to label Oro as a mere genetic template. Even if they are not parent of the year, and that the kids are created in a lab not a womb, they are still parent/son. If the person wishes to get an in depth idea of how Mitsuki was conceived and born, that info is in the detailed bio. By all accounts, all mothers and fathers are genetic templates for their children. It’s getting a little too specific if we rid family titles to explain birth processes. Mitsuki is no exception. Oro has been stated as his parent, Rogu as his brother. The fact that this is unusual in terms of creation shouldn’t come in to play. Readers will understand how he was made via his bio page listing he is a test tube child. This doesn’t stand to change the relation between him and his parent, who he specifically calls his “parent”. And who in turn, calls him their child/son. Wisteria7 (talk) 20:44, July 24, 2019 (UTC) While not for the same reasons, I agree. Orochimaru is clearly Mitsuki's primary care giver before he moved, the two do seem to meet and train together on occasion, so calling him Mitsuki's parent seems obvious, simply referring to him as the genetic template is very impersonal and is something we'd do for a clone that wasn't otherwise connected to the person in question.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:02, July 25, 2019 (UTC) He's listed in the parent field of the infobox. Mother or father is usually added based on how the character listed in the field is marked in their infobox, I don't know how exactly that works in Orochimaru's case. Oro is listed as genetic template, I believe, because that's the standard for clones and such, as he wasn't actually conceived. Omnibender - Talk - 18:23, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Orochimaru was listed as "father" up until February when Orochimaru's sex was changed from "male" to "various". The infobox doesn't create a parental label in cases of "various", so "genetic template" was manually added in April. The use of "genetic template" is not any long-held practice for the wiki nor any conscious decision by the wiki; it's merely what one person chose three months ago and nobody has brought up until now. :With all of that history out of the way: if male-Orochimaru was Mitsuki's father, there shouldn't be an objection to listing various-Orochimaru as Mitsuki's parent. ''~SnapperT '' 20:07, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Manda II has the original Manda listed as genetic source. Shin Uchiha might have been listed like this before the article on the character was converted into a team article, and when Hashirama's mindless clone in the giant lotus that held the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path had a character article, I think the genetic relationship was listed as well, I recall there being something in this vein in, if not the same. Fabrications have White Zetsu listed as template, and the two that used Dust Release have Onoki listed as a source instead of just creator. There's has been precedent for a lot longer than three months. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm specifically talking about this article. The wiki did not insist on labeling Orochimaru as Mitsuki's genetic template in 2016, 2017, or 2018. If Orochimaru were still being listed as male, he would undoubtedly still be listed as Mitsuki's father. And if Orochimaru being a father would have gone uncontested, Orochimaru being a parent should also be acceptable. :::I would also point out that Orochimaru's infobox lists Mitsuki as his son rather than "genetic creation" or whatever. ''~SnapperT '' 01:37, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::I thought you meant the use of "genetic whatever" in general, not this specifically. Mitsuki is listed as son for the same infobox/technical reasons: Orochimaru is listed in the parent field in Mitsuki's infobox, and because Mitsuki is listed as male, that automatically adds "son" to Mitsuki's link in Orochimaru's infobox. The whole altered clone situation doesn't lend itself well to the automated kinship filling the infoboxes are programmed to do. I'm not opposed to having Orochimaru listed as parent, as far as primary caretaker/legal guardian function applies, and the altered clone bit is in the article text anyway, but I would like for that to still be reflected in the infobox somehow. It is possible to add more info the annotation with a /. Omnibender - Talk - 23:45, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::The label in Mitsuki's infobox is created manually, a manual label could be created for Orochiamru's infobox by not using the parent parameter. "Creator/parent" and "Cloned son" maybe. ''~SnapperT '' 02:37, July 28, 2019 (UTC)